The Personality Pill
by Lunawerewolfy
Summary: When Natsu eats a pill that changes his personality every 15-mins, Gray finds out how much he prefers Natsu's original personality. Fluff
1. The Pill

Gray cradled his head in his hands. He felt empty, he felt like crying, but more than anything he felt tired. Very tired. Natsu would just not _shut up_. Sure, normal Natsu wasn't the quietest, but at least he shut up when he ran out of things to say.

"—and you would not believe, _you would not believe_, what she said next, she was all like, she was totally like, arrogant, and she said—"

Gray had always found Lucy's complaining annoying but she hadn't got anything on Natsu right now. What had Gray ever done to deserve this? Oh yes, that's right, he'd been the last to hurry through a lame excuse and leave. Even Happy had ditched him.

It wasn't like he could leave Natsu alone, Sod's law, he'd probably take a turn for the Emo and start— Gray didn't even want to finish that thought.

If only Natsu had been a little cleverer, a little less naive. Then he would have travelled to the next village to eat or had eaten mushrooms, or had waited out the law-enforced fast, but he wasn't clever or sensible. So he ate the first food he found in the town, a gypsy woman's potion she'd left for airing. Now his personality changed violently every fifteen minutes. Boy was he tiring.

"Gray?! Gray are you listening?!" Natsu was suddenly nose-to-nose with Gray, his large, doubting black eyes like pools of swirling dark water all Gray could see.

"Um—er...?" Gray felt a prickly heat snake up to his face. Come on, pull yourself together, you're a Fullbuster! You have a 50-50 chance! "...yes?"

For a moment, Gray thought he'd answered right. Natsu's eyes dilated slightly, only then to expand and fill with tears. His chin wobbled slightly, and he screwed up his face and brought his hands up like a shroud to cover them. "I hate you Gray Fullbuster! I hate you! I hate you!" He shot out the door, slamming it savagely behind him.

Gray raced after him, tugging the mangled door open, and darting after him. God, he was _such_ an idiot.

* * *

Natsu wasn't difficult to find, curled up on a tight ball alongside a slow-flowing stream, autumn leaves falling quickly around him. Gray just had to follow the sound of theatrically loud crying.

Gray flopped down beside him. God, how was Natsu not out of breath, he had just ran across the whole of town. And how the hell did he manage not to collide with any walls or other people. Gray almost had on five different occasions, and he'd been able to see fine.

Gray had no idea how to deal with anyone crying. Nobody really cried at Fairy Tail much, and if, on occasions, they did, nobody expect Gray to comfort them, that was always Mirajane or Levy or Lucy. Nobody really expected Gray to do anything but fight and offer support, eat, and complete missions.

Natsu continued to cry, and it hurt Gray to look and hear him. He wanted to leave, but he knew he'd regret it if he did. What the hell was he so nervous about? It was easy, he'd seen Mirajane do it loads. Gray crawled over to Natsu and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer, until they were pressed against each other, Gray sandwiched between Natsu and the tree.

Natsu seemed to quieten down after that, snuggling into Gray and burying his face in his chest like a kitten or a puppy. How on earth Natsu could calm down from distraught to contently asleep in a matter of moments was beyond Gray.

But Gray was tired. Really tired. He fell asleep just as easily.

* * *

Gray woke up when the back of a hand connected his he jaw. His head snapped back with a sickening crack and smashed into the tree behind him. Natsu was scrambling out of his arms, a mess of fists and feet, his foot hitting Gray in the chest and knocking the wind out of him easily, shoving him into the ground. Natsu stamped on Gray's hand, Gray gritting his teeth harshly on instinct, grinding them together.

"Don't you ever," Natsu's voice was nothing like his old one, it was layers and layers of posion and loathing and hate, hurting Gray's ears, "Don't you ever, _ever_ do that to me again, Faggot." Natsu's foot shoved into his chest again, to in force his point. "Got that?"

Gray coughed and smirked, earning himself a blindingly painful kick in the groin. Damn his smartass face. He nodded slowly, his brain finally taking charge.

Natsu stood on his for a moment longer as a kind of warning, before levering himself up and stalking off, his shoulders tense and his face suddenly all sharp angles and hatred.

Gray sat up once he'd got his breath back, wincing as his chest spiked up with pain. "_Fuck_," he groaned breathlessly. He really should've seen that coming, what with the 15-minute thing. After a few moments, he pulled himself up with a branch-stump that belonged to the same tree that gave him a pounding head-ache that felt like every time his head pulsed a hammer slammed down on it. He wobbled. In another fifteen minutes he'd go looking for Natsu, but right now his presence near him seemed to do more harm than good.

* * *

"Graaaa~aaaay~sama~" A voice floated through Gray's door (which still looked like it'd gotten forcefully cherry-knocked by the Hulk.)

"Go away Juvia, I'm tired..." Gray said sleepily. He was curled up on the sofa, staring at the wall, waiting for fifteen minutes to pass.

"But! But I've got caaa~aake!" She sang. His traitorous stomach decided that now was the time to decide it was hungry. It grumbled and growled at him. He felt like having a go at it but he didn't want to seem like more of a sociopath.

Gray rolled off the sofa and opened the mutilated door. Something flung itself at him neck, tight arms wrapping around them, dangling from them like the heaviest necklace ever. He was about to shove the person off, but even though he didn't have as good a sense of smell than the owner, he knew it well enough.

"Damnit Natsu," Gray cursed as said boy dropped from his neck, "You don't even have any cake."

Natsu pressed himself to Gray suddenly, a hungry look in his eyes. His hot hands slid up his back and pulled Gray against him until their heat mingled. "Aren't I better than cake?"

"No." Gray shoved his knee into Natsu's stomach, gently but definitely firmly shoving him to the floor. "Cake is always better than sex."

Natsu's eyebrow quirked upwards. "It's so obvious you're a virgin."

"It's so obvious you are to." Gray growled, stalking into the kitchen.

"So you ARE a virgin!" Natsu yelped, pulling himself up and bounding after him like some lost puppy.

"Of course I'm a virgin. Who on earth would I have slept with?" Gray picked through his cupboards in dismay. He wondered if he could risk going to the guild for food, whether the risk of Natsu possibly embarrassing him further was worth the definite possibility of starvation. No way.

Natsu tilted his head to the side, considering this. "Loke?"

"Loke...?" Gray asked curiously.

"Loke."

"Loke?"

"Yeah, Loke."

"You've got to be kidding me. According to you I can't have any friends without them being Fuck Buddies."

Natsu's eyes twinkled when he smiled. "Not gay friends, no."

"Wait, Loke isn't gay!" Gray answered sharply, fishing out a very, very old packet of peanuts and inspecting them.

"Of course Loke's gay. Jesus it's so obvious."

Gray binned the moldy peanuts. "Really? But he likes Lucy."

"True. Maybe he's bi."

Gray snorted. "Admit it you're just guessing now."

"Only if you admit it." Natsu's smirk had never been this evil before. He had a wicked glint in his eyes, like light catching a blade.

"Admit what?" Gray started to look through the cupboards again. He'd never envisioned a time when he couldn't go to the guild for a meal so he had absolutely no provisions.

"God you're memory sucks. You didn't even deny it, you are _so_ gay. So gay in fact, it rhymes with your name," Natsu continued to stare at Gray with an expression that seemed hungry.

"I'm not gay and I'm not having this argument with you, flame-brain. If I'm so gay and Loke's so gay, then you're gay too. You have a scarf for god's sake, and your hair is _pink_," Gray narrowed his eyes at him.

Natsu smiled. "You're right, I'm gay." Okay. That was just not the thing you say as an answer. Gray sat on his ankles, attention lost on the open cupboard as Natsu moved towards him, smoothly and silkily as a snake stalking its prey, and just as deadly.

His eyes, that had always been so expressive and as easy to read as his face, were close and clouded with an emotion he had never seen before, a tone that was dark and dangerous but oh, so tempting. Natsu's hot breath ghosted over his jaw. His voice was just as silky, just as smooth, just as deadly and tempting. "Will you have sex with me now, Gray Fullbuster?"

* * *

"Damnit Gray! We could have made hot, sweet love on the cold kitchen floor and you have to go and be a pansy, pathetic ice mage!" Natsu yelped from inside the ice-make cage, his arms flailing between the bars. "Why the hell would you do that?!"

Gray felt he might as well humour him with an answer this time. All this yelling might make him horse. "Lots of reasons. Because you might change personality half way through and beat the crap out of me and that's something I'd rather not do, because you'll definitely regret it afterwards, but mainly because, oh yeah, what's that? I don't shag just about anybody who comes through my door who's horny enough to try and chat me up. Especially if they lie about having cake."

"Don't be like that, Gray! I'd chat you up even if I wasn't horny!" Natsu said sympathetically.

"You're so sweet," Gray said sarcastically. "You make my teeth ache."

Natsu paused in his exclamations. "Are you trying to chat me up?"

"No."

"But—but that was a pick up line!" Natsu said happily.

"Why would you get with someone because they told them they made their teeth hurt?"

"Why would anyone get with anyone just because they said a cheesy pick up line?" Natsu asked, all the anger and indignation going out of him in a huff as he plopped down.

"I don't know, there are some pretty cute ones." Gray sat down, his chest starting to hurt from earlier. He pulled forward the collar of his shirt. There was a rather large boot-shaped bruise. He let go of his collar and sighed.

"Oh yeah?" Natsu shuffled closer along the perimeter of the cage, his eyes large and curious.

"Well," Gray sighed, moving closer despite himself. "If I had a star for every time you made me smile, the night sky would soon be empty."

Natsu leaned in, closing the gap, slowly, slowly. His breath brushed Gray's jaw line and gently, gently, his lips pressed his. Not enough to be bruising or to reopen Gray's split lip or for it to feel anything more than unnaturally comforting warmth against his lips, like he'd had a warm drink or a mouthful of spicy food.

It was comforting. Not forceful or domineering or geared to hurt like anything else had passed between them. It was gentle, and it was... nice. Very nice. Gray leaned in just a little bit, only for Natsu to jerk back in a moment of wild surprise.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I EAT?!" Natsu yelled, tangling his fingers in his hair, he glanced wildly around, trying to work out where he was.

"Aaaaand he's back," Gray sighed, putting a finger to his own lips. It had been nice, though. Very nice. Might try it again some time.

* * *

**Everytime I finish one story I'm like, "Don't you dare come back, plot bunnies. I already did one. Go away." But they never listen. Aaaaaand I love this one too! It's my most original so far. OF COURSE it's dedicated to all of those Mary-sue/Garry-Sue/Woman-with-dick fics that hang around everywhere. You never fail to make me laugh. **

**So what do you guys think? Should I continue this Fic? **


	2. Side-effects

"What do you mean _side-effects_?!" Natsu half-shrieked hysterically, slamming his palms down on the guild's bench-top, singeing them slighty. Gray wondered off-handedly if over reaction was one of the side effects.

"I _mean_," Levy said, trying very hard not to get annoyed or flustered by Natsu's rage, "Side-effects of the pills. There are loads of possibilities, and it says it can be any number of them lasting up to two, maybe three days."

"Like what?" Natsu asked, very almost pouting with the effort not to grab the old book from Levy's hands and try to decipher it himself.

"Well," Levy's finger lightly traced the runes inked into the book's yellowish-brown pages, "It says it could be anything from pseudo-bipolar mood swings for extremely short periods to seemingly random thoughts ideas or expectations, decreased inhibitions to natural urges like hunger or anger, decreased sexual inhibitions, irrational irritations—" Gray mentally smirked at his own cleverness, "—Unrealistic expectations of athletic abilities, OCD-ness, Depression, inability to control anger or various other emotions, apathetic or indifference to violence or cruelty, Solitary tendancies, inability to control bowel movements, inability to... Natsu are you sure you want to hear all of this?" Levy looked up, pushing her glasses up her nose.

Natsu looked at the ceiling, his eyes clouded and murky with feelings. Gray was honestly surprised he understood most of that, but it slowly faded when he saw his expression.

"I'm not me anymore, am I?"

Levy closed the book softly, pressing her hand gently into the worn cover, like she could stop it escaping. She bit her lip. "It's not like that. You're still Natsu."

"Yes. I can't trust myself," Natsu looked at Levy, his gaze level and steady, "It's worse." He turned, his figure moving to the doorway, half-silhouetted against the rising sun.

"Natsu..." Lucy said softly, wanting to say more, but nothing would come out.

Natsu turned, closing the door gently behind him. Everyone stared after him, like it would change something.

Moments passed, but time seemed to have stopped in the guild. It was only Gray, Lucy, Levy, and Mirajane who had been cleaning the same glass for hours in the giant hall, but it felt like when Natsu had left, he'd taken all of the air with him. Gray found it difficult to breath. After a while, he managed to come to his senses enough to ask. "What was that last one?"

Levy ran a hand through her hair, readjusting her glasses and closing her eyes. "Inability to summon magic."

* * *

Natsu had never been this hard to find. Gray had searched everywhere, by the stream, by the shops, the river, the amount of times he'd back-tracked to the guild to check if he'd returned there was terrible. Truth was, Gray had never been to Natsu's house or had any reason to suspect he had one, he'd always wondered if he lived in a cave somewhere. He checked in Lucy's house, looked through all the windows, but he wasn't there.

Natsu had obviously gone somewhere to brood. Gray sighed, and decided that chasing him around everywhere was a stupid idea. He should have lunch, since he was hungry yesterday evening and hadn't eaten, for which he completely blamed Natsu for pretending to have cake, damn him.

Gray shoved the ruined door open and closed it softly behind him. Something struck him as weird, but he ignored it.

Yesterday he'd went out and bought himself some food with the large amount of money he'd unintentionally saved up since he didn't really have anything to spend it on. He'd got some instant-ramen, hot-cocoa powder, milk, and some miscellaneous kitchen stuff, like a kettle and a microwave, some bowls and spoons, some mugs. That kind of stuff.

He went and had a shower first, because he hadn't had one since the day before yesterday, in case Natsu took a turn for the worst before he got out. He hadn't realised how stressed he was around him when he was like that. It was unreasonable.

He returned with his black trousers on, a towel hanging around his neck. He filled a mug with powder, and pouring boiling water on top with a dash of milk. He gulped down the scalding hot liquid.

Hot things helped him think.

He rested the mug on the work-top with a sigh. Everything was so messed up.

"You look so cute when you're worried."

He threw the cup on instinct, and it exploded over Natsu's face in beige shards, dragging into cuts.

"What the—!" Natsu clutched his face, blood dribbling through his fingers.

"Oh my god, Natsu I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Gray said, shocked.

"Well at least you missed my eyes, bastard!" Natsu yelled through his fingers, glaring, "Why the hell would you do that?!"

"I-I don't know, reflex?"

"Reflex my ass! What the fuck is wrong with you?! Why do you hate me so fucking much?!"

"What? I don't hate you!"

"You might deny it but you hate me like fuck! You—you're a twofaced liar!"

"I'm not lying, I don't hate you!"

"You fucking asshole!" Natsu screamed, pushing away from Gray, and storming out of the kitchen, his back a whirl of black and a hint orange. The door slammed behind him, the glass shattering on impact.

The world seemed to spin around Gray as his mind tried to process what had just happened. He'd answered on instinct, so he really had no idea what he'd just done. Did Natsu hate him or did he just think Gray hated him and hated that he hated him... it didn't make much sense. He slumped to the floor, holding the shards of the mug like they were something precious. It didn't make sense.

Nothing did.

* * *

Natsu's magic didn't work. It had never not worked before. Sometimes, when it was _really_ cold, and he was a lot younger, it took a moment or two to appear, but with Igneel's guidance, it came soon enough. But when Igneel had left, the fire remained. Using used to be a reminder, a tribute, and then a skill, a worthy trait, the most important one he had. Then it was a lifeline, a reason and his fighting spirit, the raging fire that never left him, not on the coldest of winter nights or on the saddest of moments, the fire that never died.

Now that was gone, too.

He didn't know where his anger came from; maybe it was the shadow of the dead fire, the ashes that ran through his veins. It flared up and he couldn't control it. He had no idea why he yelled or cursed so much, it just roared out of his mouth, crackling in the stabs of pain he saw in Gray's eyes once the words had left him.

He curled his hands in his hair, his knees felt weak, but his legs still carried him onwards. Gray hated him. It made sense now. It was the reason he'd sometimes catch Gray staring at him, only to look away when their eyes met. It was the reason he got this chilling, squirming feeling in his gut when Gray was too close for comfort. It was the reason Gray sometimes avoided getting close to him when they were on a mission, the reason they fought and the reason they called each other names.

It made sense now, it was the reason. He hadn't any idea until now, now when he was vulnerable and alone. He didn't know why this didn't occur to him earlier, when he was able to survive without them anyway if he needed.

Now the flames wouldn't come. Levy had deliberately not told him, but he was starting to suspect, deep in his pounding heart that seemed to want to explode out of his chest, that it wasn't that she wanted to spare him the feelings of desperation, but that she wanted him to find out when he was in need of his skills, when he was on a mission or under attack, when he needed them most, even sparks wouldn't fly, let alone the roaring torrent he was used to. He would be severely injured, probably killed, and he couldn't help but think that Levy wanted that, for some reason.

Even Lucy hadn't told him... even Happy...

His house seemed too far away, but he made it, just. The door clicked closed softly as he crumbled into a heap just inside.

Everyone was... they all wanted him... dead. Or... they didn't care either way.

His head was in his knees, his eyes were clouded, his neck was bowed. Despair rose like a tide inside him, brimming out in tears that ran down his cut face, mingling with drying blood. Everyone...

Even Gray. He close his eyes and pressed his face into his knees. His face buried in the white fabric that was darkened with tears. His hands curled to fists by his side, pressed against the cold stone. Almost like ice.

* * *

"What do you think will happen?" Mirajane asked, filling a glass with milk and passing it to Happy, who drank it happily.

"Hmm? What about?" Lucy asked mildly, her head jerking up slightly as she snapped back to reality.

"You know, Natsu's... um, condition. Gray's looking after him apparently."

"Gray?" She echoed. "I wouldn't want to be caught in between those two. Not again. But they're a bunch of drama queens, god knows how worked up they get about nothing." She put the empty glass down with a soft chink. "Can I have another ginger ale, please?"

* * *

**A/N **

**What's this, what's this? A plot?! *dramtic gasp and falls to knees, ****_dramatically_*******

**So we meet again, Plot Bunnies. You always do this, just when I'm trying to get a life, you drag me back to my desk and tie me down. Welp. This is an emotionally charged chapter, isn't it? I almost forgot that this is 1/4 smaller than the last one. I honestly couldn't think of anymore. I don't know if you've noticed, but I keep trying to sneak Lucy into my Gratsu/Natray fics. I love the boys very much but they aren't ****_Lucy_****. It might just be because we share a name, but I like Lucy very much, and it's a shame that for every Gratsu fic that doesn't bash Lucy, in my experience, there's at least five that do, or use her as a monkey-wrench-in-the-relationship easy get out of plot-holes free card. **


	3. Blindly wonderful

"Does Gray-sama blow dry his hair?"

Gray's brow furrowed as he took a sip of his water. "No. Why do you ask?" It was seven in the morning at the guild and it was as fill as any other time, people milled around in a sort of half-assed way, usually sitting down and maintaining mundane conversations and niceties.

"So does that mean Gray-sama's not gay?" Juvia swung her legs under her chair, pushing a lock of violently blue hair behind her ear.

"Juvia, just because I don't blow dry my hair doesn't mean I'm not gay."

"Gray-sama's gay and he loves Natsu, doesn't he?" Juvia pulled her legs.

"I—"

"That's the reason Gray-sama spends so much time with him, and why he doesn't love Juvia."

"I didn't mean— I'm sorry— Wait, Juvia!" Gray watched helplessly as Juvia pushed away from the bench with a sigh. After she left, Gray leant on the heels of his hands. There must be something wrong with him. He kept doing this to people.

* * *

Natsu felt amazing. Better than he'd ever ever ever felt before! Heat coursed through him like magma in his stomach, shooting through his veins, his heart thundering. He felt so alive and bright, and tingling with sparks at his fingertips, fire heating him from the souls of his feet to the highest pink spike on his head.

Now all he had to do was open his eyes and— but they were already open. He closed them, and opened them again, then closing them. Open. Close. Nothing. He was blind! Oh well!

He knew his way to the guild, but on his feet he felt unsteady and unsure. He second-guessed every step and doubted everything. He leaned on the walls of all of the buildings, and struggled forward. Rocks dug into his feet and people constantly yelled at him to watch where he was going and mind his feet around their cart and to pay more attention.

But neither him nor they could take the smile from his face. It was huge and pressing, he fell back on it after every hurried apology and dirty look that he couldn't see but felt. People looked at him, shook their head, and walked off.

After what seemed an eternity of stumbling around in the blackness, an arm looped around his middle and pulled Natsu's arm over his shoulder. "Whoa there," Gray said, steadying the salamander and helping him walk straight. "You're stumbling around everywhere, flame-head."

Natsu laced his fingers through Gray's and buried his head in Gray's neck. "Oh thank you~!"

Gray blushed scarlet, and scrubbed a hand through his hair. "Oh god. Another personality change, eh?"

"Yep! And I'm temporarily blind too!" Natsu said cheerfully.

"Um, good for you. Are you delirious or something? Dehydrated?"

"Maybe!" Natsu grinned a sort of grin that was infectious and started tugging at Gray's lips too, but he managed to fend it off. "Could you help me to the guild? Pretty please!"

"The guild? What use would you be at the guild? It's not like you can go on any sort of mission."

"I wish only to see my wonderful friends and tell them just how much I love them!" Natsu beamed up at Gray, waiting for him to respond. He looked smaller, more vulnerable, his eyes were out of focus, but they were almost luminescent with happiness.

Yep, Gray decide, he was completely out of whack.

* * *

"He's blind?" Asked Lucy, her brown eyes full of worries. "Really?"

"Yes, isn't it wonderful?" Natsu beamed around everywhere, just to be sure he caught her in his gaze.

Lucy looked at him funny. "Wonderful? How so?"

"Well, now I have an excuse to stay with Gray more!" Natsu exclaimed happily, turning and smiling at Gray who he probably tracked by scent alone. Gray blushed a little, and on the other side of the room, Juvia demanded more ale.

Lucy must not have noticed them or enjoyed torturing them, because she continued. "So you do like Gray then?"

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I? He's funny, cute, reliable—"

Gray tapped him on the shoulder. "Mind not yelling, Slanty eyes?"

"Of course!" Natsu said cheerily, continuing the conversation with Lucy in stage whispers that may or may not have been louder than the original. Gray sighed dejectedly, and wandered over to the notice board aimlessly. He looked through the missions.

He needed sometime to take his mind off Natsu whilst still being able to bring him along. Something super easy but something he had the excuse of bringing Lucy and/or Erza with him, so that they could look after Natsu, but something appearing boring so Natsu wouldn't—

Dammit was everything about Natsu now?! He tore off a random request and decided to accept it without looking at what it was.

"—just can't get over that you finally said admitted it!" Lucy said, almost as cheery as Natsu.

"Still gossiping like girls, I see." Gray growled in a whisper.

"I'm so happy for you two! You finally got together~"

"Wait! We're _not _a couple! I don't even like Natsu!" Gray immediately regretted it once it'd left, and turned to Natsu expecting tears or yelled insults, but Natsu was fine.

"Oh, Gray," Natsu said softly, "You always were terrible at lying."

Gray blushed fiercely, sitting down heavily. "Shut up. I'm taking this mission."

Natsu breathed in sharply. "Gray this looks really hard and difficult! Not to mention dangerous!"

"It's f—" Gray's eyes narrowed. "How do you know? You're blind."

Natsu smiled innocently.

* * *

Natsu had been right, it _was_ difficult. This little boy was heavy as hell. And he kept squirming, which meant carrying him was difficult. Why the hell did he want to go to the top of the mountain anyway? He'd tried to ask him, but the boy had simply pouted and told him to go faster. It was always that with this little brat. He'd stopped asking after about an hour.

The forest was cold. The trees were dark, the shadows were long and the sun was low. Really low. Almost dusk. There was no way he could get to the top by nightfall. He shook his head and tried to breath but it was difficult and his chest was tight with cold. If only he'd been able to make ice animals like Lyon. Then he could just make an eagle and fly to the top, no problem. These ice stairs weren't really helping much, they were unsteady and unsafe.

He snorted and continued upwards. He didn't have the strength to think properly. He had to reach the top. He shoved one foot in front of the other, ignoring the pain that was starting to build up.

The boy was some sort of prince or other. All he had to do was carry him up the mountain before nightfall for some sort of ceremony. The only thing that could climb up these things apart from mountain goats was humans. The boy was not supposed to touch the ground before nightfall.

The end was in sight, but it wasn't near. It was a speck on the horizon. He struggled forwards. His vision blurred but he pushed onwards. Then boy wasn't struggling anymore. Neither was he. His vision had blacked, he had lost control and consiousness, and he hadn't even noticed.

* * *

Gray noticed when he woke up. His body told him he was awake before his eyes did. His entire body throbbed with pain, his feet felt raw and burned, his legs were numb. He groaned and curled his hand around the back of his neck, cracking one eye open.

"Morning, sunshine." Natsu smirked. He was close. Too close.

"Whoa, what... wait was lack of regard for personal space one of the side-effects?" Gray groaned, rubbing his head.

Natsu laughed. "Nah, I'm not influenced for the time being."

"So that kid...?"

"I carried the prince the rest of the way, yeah, I didn't drop him. He made it. Promised to name his first-born heirs after us or something, I can't remember, I wasn't listening." Natsu yawned. "Can't believe you pushed yourself so far you actually passed out carrying him."

"It's what you would have done." Gray growled, sitting up slowly. His arm shook a little, but he steadied it.

Natsu nodded. "Been a pretty crazy last few days, hasn't it?"

"_You've_ been pretty crazy the last few days, haven't you?" Gray smirked.

"Yeah, well. I enjoyed it at least. Apart from the mug incident." He yawned again. "You do like me, don't you?"

"Of course I like you." Gray pressed his lips to his softly. He was braver when Natsu was there.

Natsu smirked against him and deepened the kiss just the tiniest of amounts. He broke off. "You're so cute when you're worried." He went back in.

* * *

**A/N**

**Don't ask, I don't know either.**

**This is just one of these stories that you try to plot carefully but then the actually story comes and shoves you down the stairs and takes your lunch money. Seriously, I was like 'Oh, can I lengthen the story up a bit because blah blah blah' and the story was like 'Hell no! This is what we're going to do, asshole!'**

**This is the last stop, everybody off!**

**Oh, the story also promises it won't shove YOU down the stairs if you review :3**


End file.
